


Wie ein Liebhaber es tut

by Penguin_Heart



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Deutsch, German, I like it, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, god fucking, i'm not into incest in general, the idea of erebos and kalona
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Heart/pseuds/Penguin_Heart
Summary: Kalona ist gefangen durch seine eigene Arroganz. Sein Auftrag war es ein Nest aus Finsternis zu vernichten, doch wird er selbst nur durch die Hilfe seines Bruders gerettet. [Kalona x Erebos]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte verurteilt mich nicht dafür, dass ich die Beiden zusammengebracht habe,  
> ich finde, dass sie sehr gut zusammen passen und einen schönen Kontrast zueinander abgeben.  
> Von Incest bin ich nicht begeistert, aber hier musste es halt sein...
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

„Erebos?“ Nichts als Dunkelheit. „Bruder, hörst du mich?“ schrie er verzweifelt in die Nacht hinein und hielt sich die Augen zu. Alles war ganz schnell gegangen – völlig unverständlich für ihn selbst – Schwärze hatte ihn plötzlich eingehüllt, ganz wabberig umgab sie seine Knöchel, bis sie beißend an ihm empor schlich. Nach und nach hatte sie sich in seine Haut gefressen. Er hatte gewusst, es war eine hirnrissige Idee gewesen diese Höhle zu betreten. Doch wenn es seine Aufgabe war die Finsternis zu besiegen, muss er es in Kauf nehmen in ein Nest aus Neferets 'Kindern', wie sie sie rief, eindringen zu müssen. Bereits beim Eintreten sind seine Bewegungen abgeschwächt worden, sodass die rauen kalten Felsen ihm die Handinnenflächen aufschnitten als seine Füße drohten nachzugeben. Dann kam das Dunkle. Noch immer beißt es ihm in die helle Haut und reißt Stücke dieser ab. Er spürt die kleinen sanften Rinnsäle Blut an seinem Körper hinabrinnen. „Verdammt, ich brauche dich!“ Warum er ausgerechnet seinen Bruder ruft und sich seelisch entblößt? Er weiß es nicht wirklich. Erebos hat Macht. Erebos hat die Macht, ebenso wie er selbst, dieses Dunkle zu vertreiben, das weder aus Neferets Kindern besteht noch aus den anderen Erscheinungsformen die Kalona bislang kannte. Er selbst ist dazu nicht in der Lage. Die Höhle schwächt ihn und die scharfen Zähne ziehen Energie aus ihm. Der Tod ist keine Option – er wird hier nicht sterben, kann nicht, nur leiden wird er. Wie lange hängt von seinen Kräften ab. „Bitte...“ Hart beißt er sich auf die Lippe. Nein, DAS wollte er nie in seinem Leben einmal äußern. Normalerweise ließ er seine Verzweiflung still in seinem Inneren, war sie doch nur sehr selten in seinem Leben in seinen Verstand vorgedrungen, doch jetzt waren die Umstände anders. Er hatte Zoey, ihre Freunde und Nyx zu verteidigen! Schmerz durchzuckt ihn und Kalona reißt erschrocken die Flügel auf. Etwas durchbeißt seine Wade und windet sich im Muskelfleisch, trennt das Fleisch penibel vom Knochen. Der Schmerz macht ihn für kurze Zeit völlig taub. Er spürt nichts. Weder den Schmerz in seinem Bein, noch das Beißen an seiner Lippe, auch nicht den Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegt. „Brenne Licht, auf dass die Finsternis verdorrt.“ 

Sonnenstrahlen dringen mäßig an seine Augen. Sie verbrennen sein geradezu empfindliches Augenlicht. Hastig schließt Kalona die Lider. Seine Sinne regenerieren sich mit der Zeit und letztendlich dringt die schleichende Wärme zu ihm vor. Erleichtert keucht er. „Erebos!“ Sein Gegenüber lächelt, zieht den Kopf auf seine Gebräunte Schulter hinab und krault durch das dunkle Haar, die Lippen nah am blutenden Ohr. „Natürlich, wer sonst? Du riefst meinen Namen.“ Der goldene Unsterbliche mustert, so weit es ihm erlaubt ist, den geschundenen Körper seines um einige Sekunden älteren Bruders. Der Hüter der Nacht ist kaum mehr der stolze Krieger für den er ihn immer hielt, eher erinnert sein zerfetzter Anblick ihn an einen sterbenden Soldaten der einen der Weltkriege bestritten hatte. Es verblüffte ihn wie leichtsinnig sein Bruder war. Kalona wusste um seine Schwäche und rannte blindlings in sie hinein. Erbärmlich flüstert eine innere Stimme. Allerdings, Erebos empfand diese Tat als erbärmlich, trotzdem zeugte es auch von dem guten Willen der noch in Kalona zu herrschen scheint. Kalona entfährt ein Röcheln, Blut läuft in seinem Mund zusammen. Die Beinverletzung macht dem Dunkelhaarigen mehr zu schaffen wie gedacht. Er öffnet den Mund, will erneut um etwas bitten, unterlässt es jedoch sofort. Erebos realisiert die stumme Bewegung der Lippen. „Trink.“ haucht er sanft und bemerkt zufriedenstellend wie der Körper der an ihm lehnt sich verkrampft. Der Kopf auf seiner Schulter dreht sich seiner Halsschlagader entgegen und Lippen berühren andächtig die fast goldene Haut. „Was zügelst du dich so, Kalona? Du brauchst es.“ Er hat Recht, Kalona weiß es. 

Sobald seine scharfen weißen Zähne die Haut aufschneiden explodiert der intensive Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Er erinnerte ihn an Johannisbeeren die ihm den Gaumen kitzelten und an Honig, der ihm oft nach dem Kosten an seinen Mundwinkeln hängen geblieben war. Kein Blut war mit diesem vergleichbar. Herzhaft beißt er ein zweites Mal in den Hals, sodass mehr Blut seine Geschmacksknospen benetzt. Dann beginnt er das Lebenselixier aus seinem Bruder zu saugen. Angetan vom Geschmack und der langsam einsetzenden Heilung krallt der Geflügelte sich in die gut gebauten Schultern – das Keuchen Erebos' und dessen Fingernägel in seinem Rücken dringen nicht zu ihm vor. „Mäßige deine Intensität.“ presst Erebos atemlos hervor als Kalona sich für kurze Zeit von seinem Hals löst. Der Hüter ist jedoch dabei sich von dieser Welt gedanklich zu verabschieden und driftet immer mehr in einen Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit. „Dafür schmeckst du zu gut...“ „Kalona... du versetzt mich in Emotionen die ich meiner Göttin und nicht dir entgegenbringen sollte.“ Nahezu verzweifelt fahren die warmen Finger über die nächtliche Haut die in seinem Licht schimmert. „Löse dich, ich verliere meinen Verstand.“ Etwas kaltes fährt über seinen unteren Rücken und zieht den Oberschenkel an die Hüfte des Hüters. Mondlichtfarbende Augen blicken in flüssiges Gold. Die hellen Fingerspitzen streicheln über den Schenkel und die Lippen heften sich zwischen Haaransatz und Ohr. „Aber du bringst sie mir entgegen.“ Raunt Kalona angetan und schiebt sein Becken nach vorne. Unverhalten keucht Erebos auf. Er bohrt die Fingernägel noch tiefer in das Fleisch und beginnt heftig zu beben. „Ich bin nicht mehr Herr über meinen Verstand. Meine Entscheidungen könnten fatal sein. Ich gab dir mein Blut zu deiner Genesung, nicht damit du dich meiner Lust bedienst.“ Doch den Worten schenkt Kalona nicht weiter Bedeutung. Seine andere Hand findet den Weg in das gold-blonde Haar, krault es voller Hingabe. Wenige Zentimeter liegen zwischen ihnen. Für den Geflügelten eindeutig zu viele. Selbst die Lippen Erebos' erinnern ihn an süßen Honig, auf dass er sanft eines der Kusspolster zwischen die Lippen nimmt und auf ihm herum beißt. Leise stöhnt Erebos auf, lässt sich willig hinter seinem Bruder her ziehen, bis sie den Mond auf ihrer Haut spüren können. „Gib dich mir hin und ich schwöre dir, du wirst deinen Vorteil daraus ziehen. Du erlangst eine Macht über mich, die selbst Nyx nicht zu besitzen vermag.“ Das interessierte das Sonnenkind nicht weiter, viel lieber liebkost er die Brust des Älteren. Es ist Kalonas stumme Bestätigung. Mit seinen Schwingen wirbelt er das Laub auf, aus dem eine dicke Schicht entsteht, auf der sie sich langsam nieder lassen. Sein Bruder blickt ihm unentwegt in die Augen und die Hände zittern wie wild als er eine Strähne des dunklen Haars zurück streift. Gemächlich beginnt Kalona Erebos' kurze Wildleder-Shorts am Bein hinab zustreifen, ebenso den Waffengürtel zu entfernen. „Selbst in meinen Augen bist du wunderschön, geliebter Bruder.“ flüstert er ganz leise, bevor er an der Ohrmuschel zu knabbern beginnt, die Hand nach dem zuckenden Glied greifend. Es fühlt sich gut in seiner Hand an und das ungezügelte Stöhnen, als er auf und ab Bewegungen nachahmt, bestätigt die wachsende Begierde. „Ich werde dich mit Respekt behandeln.“ Das Laub raschelt während seiner Bewegungen um sie herum, das Winden Erebos' Körper verstärkt es umso mehr. 

Ein Finger durchstößt den Muskelring. Die Reaktion darauf lässt nicht sehr lange auf sich warten, mit letztem Restverstand zerrt Erebos dem Bruder das Beinkleid vom Körper und diesen zwischen seine Schenkel. Einen davon umfasst Kalona auch sogleich und zieht ihn mit einer Bewegung nach oben. Seine Lippen haschen nach denen des Goldenen und seinem Finger gesellen sich mehrere hinzu. Doch gegen alle Erwartungen hält Erebos jene von weiteren Aktivitäten ab – er führt die Hand zu seinem Po und schiebt das Becken nach oben, wo die Pospalte auf das heiße Glied Kalonas trifft. „Ich vertraue dir.“ murmelt er.

 

Schwarze Federn kitzeln seine Seiten, ein schwerer Atem schlägt gegen seinen noch blutverschmierten Hals. Erebos Sicht wird weniger, verklärt sich und er dämmert in einen schattenhaften Schlaf. Um ihn herum ist das Licht nur difus, wahrend beißende Kälte seine Fußknöchel umspielt und unter ihm bricht das Gras durch den Tau. Erschrocken springt Erebos in die Luft. Entsetzt blickt er auf eine komplett eingefrorene Anderwelt. „Was um Nyx‘ Willen ist hier los?" Ein eiskalter Windstoß fährt ihm über die gebräunte Haut und bringt den Unsterblichen beinahe zu Boden. Schnell dreht sich Erebos um die eigene Achse, beobachtet seine Umgebung genaustens. Hinter einem riesigen Baum tritt ein bleicher Kalona mit grauen zitternden Flügeln hervor. „Was hier los ist? Ich gewähre dir Einblick in MEINE Welt, so wie ich mich nur noch an die Anderwelt erinnern kann. Doch in meinen Gedanken zerfällt sie, friert ein. Weil Nyx mir lange den Eintritt verwährte, gefror meine Erinnerung." „Dann ist dies das Ausmaß der ganzen Äonen?" Kalona nickt, breitet die Schwingen aus und steigt in die Luft empor. Er steuert einen kleinen See an zu dessen Ufer er sich nieder lässt. „Wird Nyx mir verzeihen?" Flüstert seine Stimme mit dem Wind, die Traurigkeit dringt an das goldene Ohr. „Ich bin mir sicher, Bruder. Es spricht nichts dagegen." Ganz langsam löst sich die Kälte um ihn herum sich wieder auf und die Schatten werden schwächer.

Sobald die Verklärtheit sich legt, sammelt Erebos Worte. „Ich habe nun also eine Mach über dich, die selbst meine geliebte Göttin nicht zu haben vermag?“ Unwohl brummt Kalona. „Du bist jetzt das einzige Wesen, nach dem meine Befriedungen dürstet. Nyx wird auf ewig meine Göttin sein – ob sie mich anerkennt oder nicht – doch du erfüllst nun meinen Geist. Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar in der Lage mir Befehle zu erteilen, die ich teils wortlos befolgen werde.“ „Liebe mich!“ Zufrieden kuschelt der Gefährte der Nyx sich an die Brust des Geflügelten. „Liebe mich so sehr wie deine Göttin. Liebe mich auf einer vollkommen anderen Ebene – so wie Liebhaber es tun.“


End file.
